


After the Battle

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Ai is protective of his family
Kudos: 12





	After the Battle

After successfully saving the digital world and managing to save the ignis, they were able to seal off most access for them. 

Ryoken wasn't too happy with this as he wanted to erase all six of them not make it so they couldn't have access to certain parts of Vrains or online. 

Ai was happy that he was going to be able to keep his family, hugging Earth, Aqua, a tied-up Lightening, Windy who looked a little confused and Flame was close by watching. 

"We should get rid of them now," Royken glared. "They're unable to escape."

"No. Besides, they can't do anything anymore," Yusaku looked at them. "We'll have to figure out who gets Lighting and Windy."

"I'll take them," Royken leaned down and poked Ligthing who fell over since he was unable to float or fly as well as being worn out from the battle. "Huh. Now so tough now-" 

Something hit Royken so hard that it didn't register that while the five on the ground has lost their ability to do so much Ai was perfectly well in each and was now in his human form punching Revolver across the room.

"This is my family, don't you ever touch them again!" 

Yusaku thought if he should save Ryokan from Ai or if he should just watch.


End file.
